Tel père tel fils
by Galexiel
Summary: Kurama est invité chez Yomi pour quelques jours et rencontre son jeune fils Shura. Celui-ci remarque les sentiments de son père envers Kurama et lui demande des explications sur leur passé. Troublé il ressent la meme chose que son père. Reviews please.


Galexiel

Genre: yaoi

Couple: Kurama et Yomi

**Tel père, tel fils**

- Mais oui, maman…je mange bien…ne t'en fais pas…oui d'accord…je ferai attention…tout va bien à la maison ?

Les longs cheveux rouges de Kurama volaient au vent, tandis que de nombreux nuages noirs s'amassaient au dessus de sa tête.

- Bon, il va falloir que je te laisse, maman…embrasse tout le monde pour moi…au revoir…

Au raccrochant, Kurama leva les yeux et scruta le ciel du monde des Ténèbres. Cette vue le rendit mélancolique.

Après le tournoi des Ténèbres, Yomi l'avait invité à lui rendre visite à lui et à son fils, Shura.

Kurama fut agréablement surpris de cette proposition, bien qu'un peu méfiant :

« Il ne m'a surement pas encore tout pardonné…et je le comprends… »Pensa-t-il.

En fermant soigneusement son blouson pour éviter le froid, Kurama descendit de sa colline et suivit un chemin rudement escarpé.

Mais voilà que seulement après quelques minutes, il sentait déjà la présence d'un ennemi. Sans en deviner sa puissance, l'ennemi semblait petit et rapide.

Kurama passa la main dans ses beaux cheveux et tira sa rose d'attaque. Après quelques minutes de silence, l'ennemi attaqua le kistsune, mais celui-ci, plus

rapide, lança son fouet et plaqua durement son adversaire à terre. Une voix d'enfant s'éleva :

- Lache-moi ! Tu me fais mal !

Kurama ouvrit de grands yeux :

- Shura ?

Le fils de Yomi se releva avec peine :

- Ben oui ! Tu ne m'avais pas reconnu ! Cria-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

Kurama grimaça d'avoir failli blessé le fils son ex meilleur ami.

- Pardonne-moi. Mais pourquoi m'as-tu attaqué ?

- Ben, pour m'entraîner, répondit le garçon de ses grands yeux noirs.

Kurama dévisagea l'enfant avec silence.

Il avait d'épais cheveux noirs coupés en carré, de grands yeux secs, une peau mat et une petite corne au milieu du front. Le kistune esquissa un sourire :

« C'est bien le fils de Yomi… »

Sous cet examen visuel, Shura se sentit rougir. Voilà trois mois qu'il n'avait plus revu Kurama, il n'avait pas beaucoup changé.

« Il est toujours aussi beau » se dit le petit garçon. De grands yeux verts telles des émeraudes, de longs cheveux rouge sang, une peau lumineuse et un

sourire à faire fondre. « Et quel formidable guerrier,…si j'avais été plus vieux…qu'est-ce qu'on se serait amusé ! »se dit-il.

Kurama aida l'enfant à se relever et Shura le conduisit chez son père, Yomi.

Devant le palais, Yomi les accueillit d'un ton de cérémonie :

- Kurama ! Quel plaisir de te revoir…mon ami, dit-il en lui serrant la main.

Kurama fut surpris d'entendre le mot plaisir et ami dans la bouche de Yomi. Leur poignée de main fut un peu trop longue et Shura s'en aperçut.

Yomi, de ses yeux fermés, esquissa son habituel mi-sourire.

- Merci de m'avoir invité, répondit poliment Kurama.

- De rien, cela me fait plaisir, mais aussi à mon cher fils, n'est-ce pas, Shura ?fit Yomi en se tournant vers lui. Celui-ci lui fit signe de se taire.

Kurama, un peu surpris, demanda :

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Depuis qu'il t'a rencontré, Shura n'a pas arrêté de me parler de toi. Matin, midi et soir…c'est à se demander, s'il n'est pas tombé am…

Papa ! Cria Shura aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Celui-ci pouffa, Kurama sourit.

« Quel spectacle rare ! » se dit-il. « Le père et le fils en pleine scène…familiale »

Yomi montra à Kurama ses appartements et il le laissa se reposer avant le repas du soir.

En descendant dans leur immense salon, Yomi trouva son fils avec un livre, l'air boudeur.

- Y a un problème, Shura ?demanda-t-il innocemment.

Celui-ci se leva brusquement :

- Tu n'aurais pas du dire que c'était moi qui voulait le revoir, s'écria-t-il de sa voix d'enfant.

- Mais c'est la vérité pourtant. Il n'y a pas de mal.

- Pffff….souffla le fils avec rage.

- Je suis heureux de voir, cependant, que tu as bien un faible pour lui, murmura Yomi.

« cela nous fait un point commun »pensa-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas vrai !! C'est juste que…juste que…

- Oui ?

Shura lança son livre à travers la pièce :

- Oh ! Et puis, ZUT ! fit-il en s'éloignant.

- Shura !l'appela son père, si tu montes, apportes donc des essuies à Kurama.

- Je ne suis pas ton esclave ! s'exclama son fils.

- C'est un ordre, répondit Yomi d'un ton dangereusement calme.

Shura avait compris le message.

- Bon, bon, ok…maugréa-t-il en ses dents.

- Grrr…il ne sait donc pas la fermer…siffla Shura, je le trouve bien bavard…

Approchant de la chambre de leur invité, il toqua placidement à la porte et entra, mais il s'arrêta net.

- Oui ? fit Kurama.

Celui-ci était torse nu, la main dans les cheveux, tel un apollon. Sans savoir pourquoi, Shura sentit son cœur s'emballé. Il ne put s'empecher

De détailler son torse finement musclé, sans un atome de graisse, des abdos en bétons, et des longues mèches de cheveux qui tombaient négligemment devant ses yeux. Une minute était passée comparable à un siècle.

- Shura ? fit Kurama et s'approchant de lui. Est-ce que ça va ?

Celui-ci essaya tant bien que mal de retomber sur terre et articula difficilement :

- Oui…voici des essuies…

- Merci beaucoup, et il les pris.

- Je te laisse. Tu peux descendre dans une heure.

- Ok.

Et il referma la porte.

Adossé, Shura reprenait sa respiration, tout doucement, mais surement.

« Quelle drole de sensation » se dit-il. Qu'est-ce donc ?

Au dîner, Kurama et Yomi parlèrent gaiement de leurs souvenirs mais aussi du tournoi et de Yusuke et compagnie.

Shura, lui, n'écoutait rien du tout. Il essayait vainement de se débarrasser de l'image de Kurama. Sans résultat.

Son silence surpris Kurama, qui le trouvait toujours plein de vie et amusa son père qui lui parla :

- Tu es bien silencieux, Shura…tu as fait une bêtise ?

L'enfant jeta un coup d'œil à Kurama :

- Je suis…juste…un peu fatigué…

- Ah…fit simplement Yomi, un peu déçu…dans ce cas, va te coucher.

- Oui…obéit docilement son fils. Il embrassa son père et tourna les talons, mais celui-ci le rappela :

- Impoli ! Tu n'embrasses pas Kurama ?

L'enfant fusilla son père du regard.

« Je sais ce que tu cherches à faire ! » se dit Shura face au sourire innocent de son père.

Kurama surprit son regard noir et essaya d'aider Shura :

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est vraiment pas grave, va plutot te reposer.

Pourtant, Shura s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue. Le kistune fut très surpris de constater avec quelle douceur les lèvres du garçon caressèrent sa joue.

Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard empourpré de l'enfant qui tourna rapidement les talons.

Après être surs qu'il fut parti, Kurama osa :

- Est-ce qu'il est malade ? Je le trouve une peu rouge.

- Ne t'en fais pas…répondit Yomi, disons juste qu'il découvre une chose nouvelle et ça le bouleverse.

- Qu'est-ce donc ?s'intéressa Kurama en buvant un verre de vin rouge.

- Les sentiments amoureux…murmura Yomi.

Kurama ne répondit pas, mais il acquiesça.

- Le début des problèmes…continua Yomi. Il risque de recevoir une désillusion…

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? S'enquit Kurama.

Yomi patienta avant de répondre mais il osa :

- Tu trouves son comportement étrange, c'est vrai, mais sais-tu pourquoi ?

Kurama réfléchit :

- On dirait que ma présence le trouble un peu…Peut-etre me déteste –t-il ?

Yomi explosa de rire sous les yeux ébahis de son invité :

- Mon cher Kurama…c'est tout le contraire…il a un faible pour toi…

- C'est vrai ?s'étonna Kurama

- Oui, c'est bien vrai, tel père tel fils, murmura Yomi.

Kurama garda le silence quelques instants.

- Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas, finit-il par dire.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est qu'un enfant, soupira Yomi.

Ils se levèrent, et pendant que les domestiques s'occupaient de nettoyer, ils passèrent dans une autre pièce pour être tranquille.

Un café en main, le ton se fit plus grave. Kurama posa sa tasse et fixa Yomi droit dans les yeux.

- Maintenant…dis-moi…pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ici ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, répondit Yomi.

- Sérieusement, insista Kurama.

Yomi croisa les doigts et posa son menton dessus :

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

- Oui.

Yomi se leva et prit le menton de Kurama entre ses longs doigts. Kurama se demanda s'il savait réellement qu'il était tout près de lui.

Il se pencha sur son oreille, son souffle si près de son visage dit rougir Kurama, mais Yomi lui murmura :

- J'avais juste très envie de te voir…ta présence à mes cotés me manque…

Kurama fut surpris de cette révélation.

- Mais…

Kurama chercha ses mots.

Yomi s'éloigna et se tourna vers la cheminée en silence.

Shura descendit à pas de loup les marches et observa son père et Kurama en train de parler. Il n'entendait rien, mais ils étaient très sérieux.

Finalement, Kurama se leva et se plaça à coté de Yomi et osa demanda très lentement :

- Aurais-tu encore des sentiments pour moi…Yomi ?

Il se tourna vers lui :

- Oui, je suis encore amoureux de toi…

- Après toutes ces années et mes trahisons ? dit Kurama décontenancé.

- Oui, toujours…

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire…avoua Kurama.

Le silence retomba.

Les flammes dansaient dans les yeux de Kurama mais le feu de la cheminée continuait.

- Ne dis rien Kurama, avertit Yomi, ne te sens pas obligé…tu m'as posé une question et je t'ai répondu, c'est tout. Je sais bien que ton cœur

va à un autre, fit-il amer.

« Hiei »pensa Kurama.

- Cependant, j'aimerais te demander une chose…fit Yomi.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?

Kurama ouvrit de grands yeux, amis il s'entendit répondre :

- Oui, bien sur.

Yomi s'approcha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était exceptionnellement doux. Leurs langues se rappelaient les anciens ballets dansés ensemble et de veux souvenirs accompagnaient ce baiser. Yomi le fit durer mais Kurama apprécia avec une certaine gêne de tromper Hiei avec son ex.

D'en haut, Shura assista à toute la scène et soupira.

Après avoir mis fin au baiser, Yomi s'assit sur le divan et Kurama monta dormir.

Shura rejoignit son père qui se massait le front.

- Tu ne dors pas ?s'étonna son père.

- Je n'ai pas sommeil, dit l'enfant.

- Sûrement à cause de Kurama, sourit Yomi, mais l'enfant ne réagit pas, ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille se son père. Tu nous as vu ?

- Oui…

- Je suis désolé…murmura Yomi en baissant la tête.

Shura s'assit sur ses genoux et regarda son père dans les yeux :

- C'est pas grave, mais en échange, raconte-moi…

- Quoi ? S'étonna Yomi.

- Raconte-moi ce qui s'est vraiment passé entre vous deux…

- Shura, écoute…commença son père…

- S'il te plait ! supplia Shura.

Yomi fut ébahi de voir son fils si calme et sérieux. Il réfléchit puis décida :

- Très bien. Bon, Tu sais déjà beaucoup de choses, mais je vais t'éclaircir sur certains points. Kurama est le légendaire Yoko Kurama,

le voleur. J'étais son assistant par le passé et je lui attiré énormément d'ennuis, mais il me sauvait toujours et nous étions inséparables.

- Inséparables ?souligna Shura.

Yomi sourit.

- C'est vrai, nous étions amants. Mais un jour, que je faisais l'idiot comme d'habitude, Kurama n'est pas venu me sauver. Pour la première fois,

il me laissa tomber et je failli mourir. Depuis, ce jour, je suis aveugle.

- Je vois, fit Shura, je suis désolé pour toi.

- Ne le sois pas, tout était de ma faute, mais à l'époque, j'étais furieux contre Kurama, mais il avait disparu et j'avais entendu dire qu'il s'était trouvé un autre assistant, plus compétent que moi et plus fort.

- ….

- Je n'avais plus revu Kurama, depuis ce fameux tournoi. Malgré son apparence humaine, ma rancoeur et le reste, mon cœur continue de battre

Pour lui, encore après tout ce temps.

- Papa ?

- Oui ? Shura.

- Kurama…Tu l'aimes ?

- ….Oui, je l'aime de tout mon être, jusqu'a à la fin de ma vie.

Shura se leva, pensif.

- Tu sais tout maintenant, Shura, fit Yomi en le prenant par les épaules. Ca va ?

Shura fixa son père de ses yeux noirs.

- Pardon…comme tu as du souffrir, fit l'enfant en se blottissant dans les bras de son père.

Yomi l'enlaça et sourit.

- C'est vrai, mais ça va maintenant, c'est du passé

« Du passé…Kurama…je t'aime »

A la fin de son séjour, Kurama regretta de devoir partir en laissant son ami et son fils dans son monde d'autrefois.

Kurama sortit du palais en compagnie de Yomi mais sans Shura :

- Où est-il ? S'inquiéta Kurama.

- Ne t'en fait pas, le rassura Yomi, il n'aime pas les adieu.

- Merci beaucoup de ton invitation, Yomi, ce fut très agréable.

Le kistune rougit.

-. Pour moi aussi, répondit Yomi en lui serrant la main de ses doigts chauds.

- Reviens quand tu veux…déclara Yomi ens souriant.

- Yomi ?murmura Kurama. Est-ce que tu…

Yomi le coupa :

- Ne t'en fais pas…je vais bien. Tu m'as trahi, c'est vrai, mais c'est du passé. Et malgré ça, tu seras toujours le bienvenu chez moi…pour

Les raisons que tu sais…

Kurama rougit en repensant à sa déclaration d'amour.

- Au revoir, Yomi, fit-il d'un signe de la main.

- Au revoir, …mon ami…Kurama…

Sur le chemin, Kurama avait le cœur léger, Yomi lui avait pardonné, et meme plus…

Disatrait, Il ne sentit pas l'attaque de son ennemi qui le plaqua violemment au sol.

- Aie, fit-il en se rasseyant sur les genoux.

- Tu n'es pas très prudent ! Tu me déçois.

Kurama releva la tete.

- Shura !

- Tu as vu! J'ai réussi à t'avoir! J'ai fait des progrès, non ?sourit-il de toutes ses dents.

- Oui, c'est très bien, fit Kurama tout penaud.

- Tu t'en vas alors ?fit Shura d'une voix plus calme.

- Oui…et j'ai cru ne pas te revoir avant, je suis content, sourit Kurama.

Shura rougit.

- Je voulais te donner quelque chose avant de partir…

L'enfant s'agenouilla près de Kurama et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Shura se contenta juste d'appuyer ses lèvres sur celles du kitsune.

Après quelques secondes, il se releva. Kurama était encore sous le choc.

- Je garderai un bon souvenir de toi. Et puis, quand tu reviendras, j'aurai beaucoup grandi et je ferai tout pour te séduire…comme mon père…

Il tourna les talons…

- Au revoir, Kurama, ne m'oublie pas et attends-moi !cria—t-il en souriant.

Kurama se remit debout et toucha ses lèvres, il pouffa :

« Oui…décidément, c'est bien le fils de Yomi…tel père…tel fils… »


End file.
